


Floral Reminiscenes

by Red_Cross_Roads (Scarlet_Nin)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dreams, Flowers, Gen, Mana D. Campbell Needs A Hug, Preferably From Nea, being haunted by the past, sad piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Nin/pseuds/Red_Cross_Roads
Summary: „You’ve just woken up from months of bedrest,”Exasperation colors Nea’s voice as they come to a stop, both breathing heavily after running so far. Mana wheezes for breath, hands braced on his knees. Nea narrows his eyes and warps a hand around his brother’s wrist. “Don’t you think you should take it easy?”“You’re such a worrywart,” Mana grins and stands, wiping the sweat on his brow away with his sleeve. “I’ve spent enough time confided to my bed. I missed running around with you like this.”“Yeah,” Nea drops his wrist with a frown, deeming the pulse beneath his hands steady enough for now and flicks Mana on the forehead with his fingers. “and that’s why you should take it slow. I don’t want you to end up sick again.”Mana rubs the spot on his forehead and pouts. “But it’s fun!” He whines.“It’s dangerous,” Nea scowls.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell & Mana Walker, Road Kamelot & Mana Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Floral Reminiscenes

_„You’ve just woken up from months of bedrest,”_

_Exasperation colors Nea’s voice as they come to a stop, both breathing heavily after running so far. Mana wheezes for breath, hands braced on his knees. Nea narrows his eyes and warps a hand around his brother’s wrist. “Don’t you think you should take it easy?”_

_“You’re such a worrywart,” Mana grins and stands, wiping the sweat on his brow away with his sleeve. “I’ve spent enough time confided to my bed. I missed running around with you like this.”_

_“Yeah,” Nea drops his wrist with a frown, deeming the pulse beneath his hands steady enough for now and flicks Mana on the forehead with his fingers. “and that’s why you should take it slow. I don’t want you to end up sick again.”_

_Mana rubs the spot on his forehead and pouts. “But it’s fun!” He whines._

_“It’s dangerous,” Nea scowls, reaching up to lay his hand onto his forehead before reaching out to do the same to Mana’s. The skin beneath his hand is damp with sweat, a bit warmer than what he’s comfortable with but not scorching hot to cause alarm._

_“Alright, alright,” Mana takes Nea’s wrist into his hand, pulling it back down and takes his hands into his own. His fingers curl around Nea’s knuckles and he squeezes them. “I won’t run off again, I promise.”_

_“You better not,” Nea hisses, glowering but he squeezes back without hesitation. “You gave me a heart attack, running off like that.”_

_“Sorry,” Mana leans forward to bump their heads together, foreheads pressing against each others, with a sheepish smile. “I got carried away.”_

_“I can see that,” Nea muses, glancing around to see nothing but a swath of gold and grass. He squints and thinks he can see a familiar leafless tree in the distance and pulls back. “Mother won’t be happy if she finds out we ran so far. You know she doesn’t want us out of Cornelia’s line of sight.”_

_“She’ll be more than happy if we bring some flowers back to her.”_

_“Is that what’s all this about?” Nea slaps a hand to his forehead and groans like he’s in pain. “You could have said that instead of running off in the middle of our conversation, you know.” He pulls his hand away, shaking his head. “What’s wrong with singing her a song?”_

_“We always do that on her birthday.” Mana huffs out, rocking back and forth on his feet. “I wanted to do something different this year. Who says we can’t do both? She’s looked after me the whole year.”_

_“Fine,” Nea sighs. “Let’s look for some flowers but if we don’t find any in the next two hours we’ll go back.”_

_Mana grins and nods. Despite Nea’s reluctance, he rolls his sleeves back and climbs onto the nearest tree to have a better view. The gusts of wind have made his unruly hair a bouncy mess and he shoves it back away from his face._

_He’s always been soft-heartened. Combined with his ambitious nature, Mana is sure if they won’t find any in the next two hours, Nea would walk him back only to sneak away to get some. Even if he’d have to crawl through the wheat fields for hours on end._

_The thought brings a smile to his face._

_“There’s something red over there,” Nea shouts, pointing in the other direction, one hand shielding his eyes from the glaring sun. He begins to climb back down. “I don’t see anything else.”_

_They trudge through the fields, glancing around._

_“There,” Mana perks up at the flash of red peeking through the wheats. On a closer look, there’s a bunch of them hidden from view because of the wheats coming up to their upper legs. He brushes them aside. “Which ones do you think she’d like the most?”_

_“Why are you asking me?” Nea raises a brow. “Just pick some and get it done with. We haven’t gotten all day.”_

_“She likes the songs you pick out, so I’m sure she’d like the flowers you pick.”_

_He’s curious about the choice. To him, the flowers all look kind of pretty. The yellow one he sees is nice to look at or the small blue ones barely visible through the grass. They smell good too and he knows if he has to choose, he’ll end up picking them all or taking too long._

_“The red ones,” Nea says and carefully breaks of the stem. He breathes in their scent and smiles. “I like these ones the best. They’re pretty.”_

_Mana sniffs at the flower Nea extends to him and sneezes. The smell is sweet, reminding him faintly of lemons and vanilla, but not heavy on his nose. Petals soft to touch, he nods._

_“They are,” He agrees, picking out a bunch of them, adding a patch of greenery to make the bouquet thicker. “She’ll love them.”_

_“C’mon,” Nea holds out a hand. “Let’s go back before she notices we ran off.”_

_Mana takes the hand, interlocking their fingers as he swings it back and forth, humming a tune as Nea picks at the shirt sticking to his skin with distaste, tugging him along with a fond sigh, eyes soft and warm as he shakes his head at his brother’s antics._

_Katerina is waiting for them, leaning against Cornelia and basking in the shadows she throws to block the blazing heat of the afternoon sun. Any hint of stern disappointment melts out of her eyes when they bounce up to her with the flowers in hand._

_“Oh my,” She gasps, taking the flowers with a smile. “What a surprise!”_

_“Nea picked them out for you.” Mana throws himself at her, hands fisting her dress as he snuggles into her arms, face pressed against her stomach._

_“It was Mana’s idea to get some.”_

_“They’re lovely,” She says, brushing back hair out of Mana’s face. “Thank you.” And presses a kiss to his forehead._

_“You’re welcome.” They chorused._

_“But don’t wander so far again without asking first.” She chides. “No matter the reason. You know I worry.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“How about some tea, now?” She ushers them towards the residence. “You must be thirsty after spending hours running around.”_

_“I’ll drink the whole teapot.” Nea deadpans as he turns to Mana. “You’ll have to drink out of the water hose in the backyard.”_

_Mana laughs, lunging forward to wrap his arms around Nea’s neck. Nea startles, choking at the unexpected weight slamming onto his back and stumbles. He doesn’t fall, but it’s a near thing._

_“Mana,” He groans, tugging at the arms around his neck with a grumble. “Get off.”_

_“No,” Mana whines, nuzzling into Nea’s neck. “Carry me, I’m tired.”_

_“I told you not to overstrain yourself!”_

_“Don’t be mean.” Mana mumbles as Nea’s hands hoist him up so he’s carrying him on his back. Nea grunts at the effort, rolling his eyes._

_“I’m not.” He says sullenly, wrinkling his nose. “It’s gross carrying you when we’re soaked with sweat. My shirt’s sticking to my back and you’re making it worse.”_

_“This is nice,” Mana fights back a yawn, hearing Katerina chuckle. “You’re comfortable and warm. I missed this a lot during the last year.” He confesses, feeling Nea stiffening under his hold. “You’d make a good pillow.” He pats Nea’s hair, eyes growing heavier._

_“Hey, don’t go nodding of just yet,” Nea protests in annoyance, blowing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. “You’ll need a bath and you should eat something before going to bed—”_

_“But we’ll do that together, right?”_

_He’s missed this more than anything. Nea hadn’t been allowed to sleep in the same bed since he’s fallen sick in fear of catching whatever had made him sick in the first place. His time on at Mana’s bedside had been cut short, Katerina taking his place to soothe his ruffled feathers at being denied access to his brother’s bedroom. He’s missed Nea, with his lullabies and smiles, sitting next to his bed and holding his hand until he fell asleep._

_He doesn’t want to be separated from him for so long ever again._

_Tightening his hold around Nea’s neck, he doesn’t care if he’s being clingy._

_“Of course,” Nea says it like it’s a given and Mana is stupid for even thinking otherwise. A promise and reassurance in his voice Mana takes strength in. “Just like everything else…who do you think will make sure you don’t fall face first into your food? I’ll be right by your side—"_

With a gasp Mana jerks awake. Lying on his back, shivers wracking his body all over, he tries to calm his racing heart. The ache of loss sinks into his bones, heavy and heartrending familiar and his throat closes up. A sob chokes him and the image in his mind vanishes, a pot of spilled ink washing away the watercolor painting he wants to cling to. Something hot spills over his cheeks and he stares unseeing at the ceiling, hands fisted into his sheets. His chest rises and falls rapidly with each breath until he calms, the panic fading slowly.

“…Nea…”

The name is bittersweet on his tongue. Full of longing and grief. A dead name lost to the shadow of history stained with blood.

He doesn’t know how long he lies in the dark, unwilling to leave with the raw wounds torn open and the phantom sensation of warmth in his arms, staring at nothing while waiting for his tears to dry. Soon he becomes restless, shifting on his pillow, uncomfortable in his skin. The blanket is stifling and he tears it off, legs swinging over the bed to touch the floor.

He doesn’t want to stay in bed any longer. Mana buries his face into his hands. The dream had shaken him despite it not being a nightmare. Rising to his feet, he paddles out the door. No use staying in his bedroom when sleep won’t come to him for the next few hours.

The thought of spending a minute longer in the room makes him sick.

* * *

She walks through the halls, following the echo of the piano, on bare feet. Dress bouncing with her steps, blanket dragging along on the floor, she comes to a stop in front of a familiar room. She glances around the wall, peeking into the room to see a man hunched over the keys, hands dancing to create the melody responsible for rousing her from her slumber.

He doesn’t notice her presence.

“Millenie.”

The piano comes to an abrupt stop with a sharp cry of the keys.

Road paddles into the room. “Bad dream?” She eyes the tear tracks on his cheeks with a frown.

“No,” The Earl replies in a steady voice, staring at his lap. “I don’t think it was. Quite the opposite.”

She takes a seat next to him on the bench, pulling up her legs and cuddling into her blanket. The Earl doesn’t react as she leans onto him, the back of her head resting against his upper arm. She glances from his face to the piano, taking note of the vase standing in the center.

“They’re pretty,” She comments as the Earl’s head snaps up. She gestures to the vase and he seems to brighten. Though his smile reaches his eyes, there’s a sadness lurking beneath the surface.

“Ah,” He scratches at the back of his neck. “I’d thought they’d brighten up the room. They’re quite lovely, don’t you think?”

She hums in agreement. “Who are they for?”

“It’s bad manners to ask question you already know the answer to.” He turns to look down at her head, watching her. She mirrors his smile before closing her eyes. A hand comes out to stroke her hair and she leans into the touch with a sigh.

He’s right of course. She knows exactly for who these flowers are and what they resemble. It’s the reason she’s determined to stay here to keep the Earl company even if she isn’t the company he wants.

She cannot deny for all the pain they must bring, the bouquet of red poppies sitting in the vase light up the room of the Ark with their beauty and color in a way she cannot remember seeing in years.


End file.
